


the truth is i love you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp, Truth or Dare, soft best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara and Lena play truth or dare.





	the truth is i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dialogue prompt from tumblr that spiralled into a fic.
> 
> "I'm not playing truth or dare."

“I’m not playing truth or dare.”

“Come on, Lena, _please_. The whole point of this sleepover is because neither of us got to do this sort of stuff as kids and truth or dare is tradition!”

It’s not just the words that make Lena fold, it’s the pout that Kara gives her, all wide eyes, lip stuck out, a look that Lena is powerless to say no to.

“Fine, dare?”

“Yes!” Kara practically squeals, doing a little happy dance in her seat, the sight adorable enough that Lena doesn’t regret agreeing, even though she has no idea how the game will go. “I dare you to…” Kara trails off.

“You dare me to…”

Kara laughs. “Okay, so this is harder than I thought. Ohh I know.” In a flash Kara is gone, back in a gust of wind a few moments later with a bottle in one hand, a spoon in the other. “I dare you to eat a spoonful of this hot sauce.”

Lena laughs but takes the bottle, not one to back down from a challenge. The sauce is hot, as expected, and she has to take a large sip of wine once she’s done but Kara’s grin is worth it.

“Okay, I want a dare too!”

Lena grins. “Steal a beer from Alex’s fridge.”

The sentence is barely out of Lena’s mouth when Kara vanishes from the couch beside her, only to reappear with a beer in hand a few seconds later.

“Don’t tell Alex I did that.”

Lena thinks Kara, with windswept hair and a grin on her face, is the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to send a silly photo to one of your contacts.”

“Truth.”

“If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

(That question stumps Kara for a while.)

“Truth.”

“If _you_ could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

“Dare?”

“I dare you to pin a sign to Winn’s back without him noticing.”

(Winn didn’t notice but J’onn did and now Kara’s worried about the next time she has to see him).

The questions go on like that, some easy, some stupid, but all of them fun.

Until one stops Lena in her tracks.

“I dare you to text your crush.”

They’d run out of ideas themselves, having had to result to using the internet for ideas so Lena really should’ve seen this coming as the game went on.

“I mean truth,” Lena amends.

“Nope, that’s one of the rules, once you’ve picked you can’t change!”

Lena sighs, maybe she’s beginning to regret saying yes. She picks up her phone from the coffee table, internally debating what she should do.

She could text someone random, and it’d be embarrassing but that’d at least keep her crush on her best friend a secret.

The second option is she could just pretend to text someone and hide her phone and hope that Kara doesn’t demand proof.

Or there’s the third option, she could actually text Kara and hope that she just finds it funny. Their friendship is strong, she knows it can handle anything.

And it’s that thought (and maybe the little bit of alcohol in her system) that has her opening up her messages with Kara and typing out a message. Plus it’d be a bit unfair if she didn’t follow the rules after she’s enforced them on Kara too.

“Can I see?” Kara asks as Lena types out her message.

Lena tilts her body away, laughing as Kara tries and fails to lean over and see. “Nope, that wasn’t part of the rules,” she teases, surprisingly calm for what she’s about to do.

Lena hits send before she can second guess herself.

**Truth or dare is a silly game.**

“There, done,” she says, placing it down on the table.

There’s no going back now.

“’Who’d you text?” Kara asks with a pout and if Kara’s message tone didn’t interrupt her gaze, Lena may have just told Kara the truth anyway.

Lena’s pretty sure her heart stops for a moment, her breath caught in her chest as Kara reaches into her pocket for her phone.

She watches the crinkle appear across Kara’s brow as her eyes flick over the phone, before her whole expression changes as she rolls her eyes at Lena, giving a short laugh.

“Truth or dare is not a silly game!” She laughs again. “And I’ll only let you off this once, next time you actually have to do whatever the dare is, not just text me instead!”

Lena’s not sure whether to cry or feel relieved as she agrees to Kara’s terms. Her friend really is oblivious. At least now when Jess tells her to just ask Kara out, she can say she admitted her feelings and nothing happened which will hopefully get her friend off her back.

“My turn,” Kara continues. “Okay, truth.”

They’ve had a lot more dares than truths this game, which are arguably more fun, only because “truth” involves admitting things she’d rather keep a secret, even from Kara.

“What’s your favourite item of clothing?” Lena says after a moment of scrolling back through the list of suggestions for the game they’d looked up earlier. There’s an alarming number of questions about one’s crush and Lena’s not sure she’s ready to ask a question like that (and she knows she’s not ready to answer one again).

“Easy,” Kara says, tugging at the hem of her sweater. “This. It’s comfy and warm and reminds me of my best friend.”

Lena’s cheeks flame red as she looks at the sweater she’s wearing, one that Kara had stolen from her. That’s not something she’d ever complain about, Kara looks utterly adorable in said sweater, but it does warm her heart to know Kara loves wearing it just as much as Lena loves seeing her in it.

“You’re a sap.”

Kara tilts her head, a grin that can only be described as goofy on her face, making her even more adorable. “And yet you love me anyway.”

Lena laughs. “Yes I do. How much longer do we have to play this?”

“At least a few more rounds, it’s fun.”

Lena shakes her head with a laugh but she must admit she is having fun, this whole night with Kara has been fun. “Truth.”

Kara grins. “Who’s your favourite person in the entire universe?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Why would you ask something you already know the answer to?”

Kara grins with a shrug. “Because I like hearing you say it.”

Lena bumps their shoulders together gently. “You’re my favourite.”

“Favourite what?”

Lena laughs again. “You’re my favourite person in the _entire universe_.”

“Yes!” Kara exclaims, fist punching the air, like it’s some great achievement to be her favourite person. Lena takes it all with a smile and a skip of her heart. “Truth.”

“Who do you have a crush on?”

The words escape Lena’s lips without too much thought, too happy right now to really think through her words and what Kara’s answer would do to her. She blames the wine and Kara’s bright smile.

“Uhhh…” Kara says, cutting herself off with a nervous laugh. “Do I really have to tell you?”

“I thought that was the rules? You had to do the dare or answer the question, no matter what?” She feels a bit bad as Kara’s cheeks redden, but curiosity gets the better of her. Clearly there’s someone on Kara’s mind and she wants to know who, even if it’s going to hurt.

Kara takes a deep breath. “Okay.” She screws her eyes shut. “You.” Her eyes fly open as soon as she’s said the word, more words spilling out of her mouth as soon as they do. “It’s just silly though,” she laughs, clearly still nervous. “But I mean those are the rules and you’re my crush and yeah. Okay, truth or dare?”

“Kara,” Lena asks, breathless, trying to really process what Kara has just said, because it certainly sounded like Kara has just said she has a crush on her.

“It’s nothing,” Kara waves her off, eyes avoiding hers. “I mean you’re pretty and so nice and funny and smart so how could I not have a crush on you? But it’s just silly really, nothing to worry about.”

“I texted you.”

Kara frowns, eyes back on Lena, clearly not understanding the change in conversation. “What?”

“I texted you, when you told me to text my crush, I texted you.”

Lena sees the moment the meaning of her words click in Kara’s mind.

“You…you have a crush…on me?” She points to herself like Lena could be talking about someone else.

Why does Kara sound so surprised by that?

“Isn’t that one of the rules of the game, we can’t lie?”

Before Lena can fully comprehend what’s happening, she receives an armful of her best friend, Kara basically tackling her in a hug.

“Kara,” Lena laughs, her own arms wrapping around Kara to hold her close.

“Yes?” Kara asks, a blonde head tilting back so Kara is looking up at her.

Lena looks down at Kara. “What are you doing?”

Kara shrugs from where she’s tucked up against her. “I’m happy so I’m giving you a hug, is that not allowed?”

“That’s definitely allowed,” Lena says with a shake of her head. She leans down and presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead because she’s so close and Kara has just admitted she has a crush on her too and she has to do something to let some of her emotions out.

Kara’s expression is unreadable when she leans back and she hopes she hasn’t just made a mistake.

“Truth or dare?”

“We’re still playing?” Lena asks.

Kara nods so Lena thinks for a moment before she answers. “Dare.”

Kara smiles. “Kiss me?”

Lena’s eyes flick down to Kara’s lips, lips she’s long thought about kissing but never had the courage to before. And now here Kara is, asking her to kiss her.

“Only if you want to,” Kara adds after a moment.

Lena answers her with a kiss and the moment their lips meet, Lena knows she’ll never be the same. She didn’t know a simple kiss could feel this _good_.

“Truth,” Kara mumbles into the small space between them, but she doesn’t give Lena a chance to ask a question before she talks again. “That was the best first kiss I’ve ever had.”

Lena laughs, her lips brushing Kara’s as she does and it’s electric. “I didn’t ask you anything.”

“I don’t care,” Kara grins before she kisses her again.

(And they only stop kissing when Alex bursts into her apartment, wondering where her beer is).

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
